farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Gem Mine
This is new multi-stage feature that was originally released on September 11th, 2012. If you're having trouble earning enough Gems to finish the Gem Tower feature, you can now complete the limited edition Gem Mine feature that has shown up on the outskirts of your farm. This Gem Mine comes with multiple stages to complete, and you'll receive gem-themed prizes for completing each stage. You'll also apparently win gems for the Gem Tower itself, according to Zynga. Stage 1: Get Permits *Collect 2 Mining Permits These Mining Permits are earned by posting a general news item to your wall asking your friends to send them to you. When you complete this first stage, you'll receive a cute (but small) Gem Turtle. *Start date: September 11th, 2012 *Duration: 6 hours Stage 2: Cart System *Get 7 Mining Carts *Get 7 20px Mining Tracks *Get 7 Track Switches These items are earned via a combination of general news posts and individual requests, so it will take you longer to finish this stage than the first (not to mention the fact that you simply need more items to begin with). When you complete this stage (either with friends' help or by purchasing items with Farm Cash), you'll receive the Mine Cart Gnome. *Start Date: September 12th, 2012 *Duration: 4 days Stage 3: Building Crew *Get 4 Friends to Join the Gem Mine Crew You will have around 2 days to get 4 friends to join your Gem Mine building crew. Once all have joined, you will have earned 1 Cats Eye Tree. *Start Date: September 16th, 2012 *Duration: 2 days Stage 4: Mining Helmets *Get 4 Mining Helmets These Helmets are earned by either posting a general news item to your own feed, or by clicking on the news feed items of friends that are also working on this event. You'll receive a Miner Outfit, complete with helmet, for your avatar upon completion of this stage. *Start Date: September 18th, 2012 *Duration: 12 hours Stage 5: Flume You will have around 4 days to collect 9 Flume Panels, 9 Flume Posts and 9 Flume Filters. Once you have collected them all you will have earned 1 Tigers Eye Tree. *Get 9 Flume Panels *Get 9 Flume Posts *Get 9 Flume Filters *Start date: September 19th, 2012 *Duration: 4 days Stage 6: Gemologists You will have a around 1 day to complete the challenge. You need to ask 8 friends to be your gemologist. When you get enough help you will get a Rose Quartz Bloom as a reward. *Get 8 Friends to be Gemologists in the Gem Mine *Start date: September 23rd, 2012 *Duration: 1 day Stage 7: Mine Plans You will have around 1 day to complete the challenge. You need to ask 6 friends for Gem Tower Plans. When you get enough help you will get a Sapphire Stallion as a reward. *Get 6 for Gem Tower Plans *Start date: September 24th, 2012 *Duration: 1 day Stage 8: Gem Washer *Get 11 Wash Tubs *Get 11 Wash Solutions *Get 11 Gem Polish You will have around 5 days to complete the challenge. You will need to collect 11 Wash Tubs, 11 Wash Solutions and 11 Gem Polish. When you get enough help you will get a Polish Station as a reward. *Start date: September 25th, 2012 *Duration: 5 days Stage 9: Gem Runners You will have around 1,5 day to complete the challenge. You need to ask 8 friends for help. When you get enough help you will get a Ruby Pegacorn as a reward. *Get 8 Friends to be Gem Runners *Start date: September 30th, 2012 *Duration: 1.5 days Gallery Gem Mine Stage 1-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 1 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 1 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 2-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 2 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 2 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 3-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 3 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 3 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 4-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 4 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 4 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 5-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 5 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 5 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 6-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 6 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 6 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 7-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 7 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 7 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 8-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 8 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 8 Reward.png Gem Mine Stage 9-icon.png Gem Mine Stage 9 Goal.png Gem Mine Stage 9 Reward.png Category:Escapade